identity_fraudfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Maze 4/@comment-2601:8C1:C100:149:DCD:61BA:A064:3701-20190325095524
There doesn't necessarily need to be a model of James with white eyes to exist. You can just have the original model's program script change his eye color upon reaching maze 1 or give maze 1 itself a program script that changes his eye color. The revamp could have also made it so you have to meet the unlisted requirement(s) in order to push James out of maze 3 as doing so before would be time-consuming to do over and over again just to check whether you had met the unknown requirements or not. This change was probably made so that players wouldn't waste a lot of time making wrong guesses or to help make this easter egg more noticeable than it already was as James would have to exhibit an abnormal behavior earlier on in the process in order for it to still work. As for this article's validity it would be hard for it to be faked given that a picture was included of one of the steps taking place. Even if the picture is not of maze 4 it is still provided as evidence and you'd have to prove that the picture was also faked before you can call it a sham otherwise how was he able to get that picture? Plus it explains why there is a mirror in maze 1 to begin with. I doubt the developer would have placed a single unique object at the opposite side of maze 1 to serve no apparent purpose at all. Doesn't anyone else think the mirror is odd? It doesn't look like something you'd ordinarily find in maze 1 based on its dungeon design, so why include it? What's most interesting on the contrary, is the developer himself has mused before that in Identity Fraud 2 he had scrapped a maze from being in the game before making it available for the public to play. He said if he were to ever reinclude that maze he would choose to leave it unfinished as a hidden easter egg for the most devoted of players to discover as it was too buggy in its current state and was not worth fixing "scrapped content" from earlier stages of development as he put it. When it comes to cut content it would make sense to either not include it at all or to make it very difficult to access as it would feature a lot of incomplete and unpolished assets, or most importantly if the level's overall difficulty was unfair enough that it would keep people from playing his game out of frustration. Based on this author's description of maze 4 it sounds absurdly difficult compared to the previous mazes and probably wasn't included so that typical players wouldn't dislike the game into oblivion. The dev probably made maze 4 with the intention of it being in the final game, but later scrapped it due to its sharp difficulty level. Instead he probably made it an easter egg so that his work on it wouldn't completely go to waste. You could argue that the developer could have made the maze easier, but that wouldn't have been practical as the maze itself was already built with a complex directional design and it primarily features interactions between the entire cast of monsters which would probably mean redoing the entire maze and its monsters just to simply decrease the difficulty. The author presented photographic evidence, so we shouldn't call this fake without giving any evidence to disprove it, otherwise its his photo versus your opinions. Unless the photo is either proven fake or the developer says the maze is a hoax, maze 4's existence seems very plausible given the circumstances behind it. (If there wasn't a photo I would be doubting the author, but I mean, if this was all fake how was he able to provide that picture?)